Timing
by Caskett-41319
Summary: Set post 2.12. Castle and Beckett struggle with their growing feelings towards one another. eventually Caskett.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Castle is not mine.

—-

She raised her head from the desk, gazing subtly at Castle, through her eye lashes. Kyra's words were running through her mind; "He's all yours". When had their relationship developed to the point where other people had noticed the underlying combustible chemistry between the two. Kate absentmindedly ran her eyes over another report, giving the allusion that she was working. Had she been jealous of Castle's instantaneous reaction to his old flame? 'Yes' she thought, she could at least admit that to herself, albeit in her mind. She looked up from her report again, instead catching Castle's eyes. Their eyes locked, the familiar tension crackling through the air.

Castle had caught her moments earlier giving the impression that she was working. But he knew better. He had been following Kate for just over a year now and had come to learn most of Kate's facial expressions. She was deep in though about asomething. He had noticed, just after Kyra had said goodbye, that she had said something to Beckett. If he was to guess it was what was on her mind now.

"Castle, you are staring" she snapped.

He mumbled a incoherent apology, whilst his eye returned back to his phone. Whatever this thing was between himself and Beckett, was swiftly developing day by day working together. Did he want a relationship with Beckett?

He may not want that, but he certainly was interested to pursue whatever this was between them. He put down his phone loudly, in an attempt to attract her attention. Breaking her focus Beckett scowled at him.

"Bored already Castle? You could always help me with some paperwork instead of sitting their mindlessly".

"Oh Detective, how you wound me." he exaggerated clasping his hands over his heart. "Why would I want to help you with paperwork when I have better things to do", flashing her the famous Richard Castle smile.

Although, it didn't provoke the reaction that he had been hoping for. Instead of a quick witted response, all she did was sigh.

Becket was tired and didn't have the energy to keep up with Castle's almost childish behaviour;

"Go home Castle, it has been a long day and I'm sure an emotional one for yourself. Why don't you have a few days off and I'll see you on Monday?"

Feeling particularly scolded, Castle simply nodded his head, gathered his belongings and made his way towards the elevator.

Kate glanced over, her eyes tracking his slumped form out of the Precinct. Shaking her head she placed her face into her hands. Why did she always do this? Castle hadn't ever been particularly annoying. Taking a deep breathe, she promised herself she would swing by his place tomorrow. Knowing she wouldn't get any more work done for the rest of the evening, she too, packed her things and headed home.

—-

Thanks for reading this chapter so far, please Review if you liked and tell me what you think- good or bad :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Castle is not mine.

The light shone through the wooden blinds the following morning, waking the sole occupant. Castle rubbed his face against the pillow, as he slowly joined the world again. Glancing at the clock he realised that it was only 7.30 and since he had been kicked out of the precinct, there was no need to be up so early. He groaned into the pillow as he recalled the conversation between himself and Beckett the night before. He hadn't realised that he had annoyed her so much to the point of being thrown out, under the guise of 'needing time off'. His ego had taken a battering, thus he had no intention of returning back to the Detective or her precinct for a few days.

Stretching, Castle made his way out to the kitchen, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his eyes.

"Dad? Why are you still here, aren't you meant to be at the precinct with Detective Beckett by now?"

Castle smiled at Alexis, kissing her forehead lovingly, "no not today sweetie, I'm going to stay home and try and get some chapters written over the next few days."

Skeptically, Alexis looked over at her father, he had rarely missed a day with Detective Beckett in the last year, even when he'd had a bad cold he had still gone into follow her. Something had happened between them, she suspected.

\- - - - C & B - - - -

On the other side of New York, another occupant was already fully awake at such an earlier hour. Beckett was on call today, but she was hoping that the day would pass without hearing anything from dispatch. Sipping the hot coffee, she reflected on last nights conversation with Castle, contemplating why she had been so harsh on him. In truth she already knew the answer to the question. Over the last year the two of them had grown closer, he had somehow managed to get through her defences and walls, to the point where she felt she couldn't go to a crime scene without him by her side. It was that thought which had caused last nights outburst. She wanted to prove to herself that she could function without him being there helping her solve murders.

Knowing that she still had to talk to him at some point, she went about trying to put the man out of her mind. Her peaceful day came to an abrupt halt when the shrill of her phone broke the silence within her apartment.

"Ok, Espo I'll meet you at Lexington Av/53 St".

Grabbing her keys, gun and badge, Beckett made her way out of her apartment and into the cruiser. Her fingered hovered over Castle's number, should she call him? Sighing she through her phone onto the passengers seat, driving off to the crime scene.

\- - - - C & B - - - -

"What have we got Lanie?" Beckett asked striding over to the medical examiner.

"23 years male, GSW to the head. Lividity indicates that time of death was probably between 2-5am. I'll be able to give you an accurate time when I do an autopsy " she paused glancing behind the Detective, "where's your shadow?"

Beckett shot her warning look, "he's taking some time off to complete an overdue chapter."

Lanie simply nodded and proceeded to inform Beckett on the condition of the dead body.

Behind them, Espo and Ryan stared at one another. "Think mom and dad have been fighting again?" Ryan muttered to his partner, just out of earshot of Beckett.

"Na" Esposito responded, "I'm sure Castle is just being hounded by his publisher."

"If you girls have finished gossiping maybe you can give me a run on what we know about the vic so far?".

Esposito and Ryan startled at their bosses voice, sheepishly Ryan stated, "His name is Luke Willis, lives over in Brooklyn."

"The initial canvas hasn't turned up much, some shouting was heard about 3am but apart from that not many people heard or saw anything." Espo finished off for his partner.

Beckett simply nodded her head and walked with them back towards the cruisers.

\- - - - C & B - - - -

Castle buried his face into his hands, he was getting no where with this latest chapter. He had been starting at the screen for a good part of an hour willing the chapter to magically write itself. Letting his mind wander he realised that he missed Beckett's company, her scoldings (which they both knew she hardly meant). But most of all he missed her quick and beautiful mind, how the two of them could build theory together, forgetting that they often had an audience. It was those times in which the chemistry between them crackled. Grabbing his phone he hit her number and after a few rings it went to voicemail. 'Ok, he thought she's not ignoring you she's probably caught a case'. However, at that thought his stomach plummeted. Was she really that angry at him over some playful banter?

His phone ringing disturbed him from his thoughts, without looking at the screen he answered.

"Beckett?"

"No writer boy, it's Esposito and Ryan. Why aren't you in today, we've just caught a case."

Castle shook his head, so she had deliberately left him out, "No guys I've got to take a few days off to finish this chapter. My publisher is hounding me already for it."

After further discussion about the case the boys hung up and Castle forced himself to write something down so he could he could keep his mind off her and the precinct.

\- - C & B - - - -

Beckett tapped the pencil against her lips as she glanced at the murder board. She could feel the eyes of her two colleagues burning a hole into her. She knew they didn't buy the whole story of Castle being off to complete a chapter, after all they weren't stupid. Her phone vibrated in her pocket again, glimpsing at the screen she could see it was a message from Castle. She couldn't suppress the smile that tugged at her lips, despite the scolding she had given him the other night, she had to give it to the man, he was persistent it was the second message that she had received from him today.

 _Sorry about last night. Hope all ok. - R.C_

Sighing, she placed her phone back into her pocket. He shouldn't be the one apologising she thought. With that thought she packed up her things and made her way to one Richard Castle's house.

Thanks for reading this chapter so far, please Review if you liked and tell me what you think- good or bad :)


End file.
